Hearts Desire: Part 1
by ShadowQueenGalactica
Summary: AU: Part 1: When Usagi accidentally wipes out her memories, Mamoru's memories, and her Sailor Senshi's memories with the power of the ginzuishou(Silver Crystal). What will happen when a new enemy arrives threatening the Earth while in search of the ginzuishou? Will past allies be able to stop this enemy from taking the ginzuishou and protect Earth? CURRENTLY REVISING STORY


**Hearts Desire: Part 1**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon. I do not own the rights to any of the songs related to Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them!

**Revised: 7/27/2020**

* * *

**:::Chapter 1:::**

**(Two Years After the Battle with Galaxia)**

"Usagi-san you have a call!" Ikuko called up from the kitchen. "It's Mamoru-san."

"Thank you Okaa-san!" Usagi called back, quickly rushing towards her phone. Lifting the phone, she happily smiled as she spoke. "Mamo-chan, it's good to hear from you." She excitedly stated, her eyes shining with happy tears.

"Usako." Mamoru immediately responded with a heavy deep-hearted sigh. "I have some bad news." He said, suspecting his fiance was probably frowning on the other end of the call.

"You can't make it again, can you Mamo-chan?" Usagi softly asked, her tone immediately changing from excitement to disappointment.

"No, not this time. I'm really sorry Usako, I thought I was going to have the opportunity to travel for this break." Mamoru said hearing her shakily exhale. "Don't cry Usako, please. I will make it up to you."

'When?' Usagi heartbrokenly thought. 'You've been saying that for a year now.' Wiping the stray tears from her cheeks, she forced a smile before she spoke. "It's alright Mamo-chan, I- I understand. You're busy, perhaps the next break." She suggested, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. 'Don't do this, not on the phone.' She sternly thought to herself knowing she had to remain calm for the duration of their conversation.

"I'll try to visit on the next break, I promise Usako. It will be a few more months, then I should be able to visit you." Mamoru said as silence was his only response for a brief moment. "Usagi-chan?" He worriedly asked.

"Alright." Usagi softly stated as fresh tears began to well in her eyes. "I have an exam tomorrow Mamo-chan, I should be studying."

"Of course, I'll speak to you soon Usako. I love you." Mamoru said, knowing he had disappointed her once again for canceled plans to visit.

"I love you too, Mamo-chan." Usagi said, abruptly ending the call before he could hear her choked sob. Looking down at her phone after she ended the call, she shakily exhaled, trying to calm her emotions. 'I can't have Luna see me like this.' She thought, knowing the small feline would be home at any time from the temple. 'I need to be somewhere alone.' She desperately thought. Wiping away her tears as she slipped her rain boots on, she placed her coat on next, quietly making her way towards her door. Immediately stopping, she abruptly turned, returning to her nightstand. Lifting her brooch from her nightstand, she tucked the brooch into her coat pocket before exiting her bedroom.

"Mama, I'm going for a walk!" Usagi called out as she quickly descended the stairs.

"Don't be too long dear, dinner will be ready in an hour." Ikuko responded from the kitchen.

"I won't, mama." Usagi muttered as she allowed her tears to fall once more. Opening the front door, she shivered as the cold winter air chilled her as soon as she stepped outside into the frigid winter weather. Shutting the front door, she ran, not knowing where she was going, just allowing her feet to lead her.

* * *

Looking out at the city from the observation deck of the Starlight Tower, Usagi shakily sighed as she leaned against the railing, tears streaking her cheeks. Ignoring the cold brutal winter air, Usagi sadly smiled as snowflakes began to fall from the late evening sky.

Noticing a shooting star streak across the darkening sky in the distance, she sadly exhaled before lowering her gaze once more. 'I miss you Seiya-chan.' She sadly thought. 'You helped fill the void while Mamo-chan was gone.' Resting her gloved hand against the brooch in her pocket, she tightly closed her eyes fighting her tears back once more. "I just wish I had told you how I really felt." She muttered. "I just want this pain that I feel to stop." She miserably stated. "For once, I want to be free to choose what I want. For all these choices that were decided for Serenity-sama and Endymion-sama to just go away." She mumbled, unaware of her brooch shimmering with power in her coat pocket.

Shakily exhaling, she removed her hand from the brooch as she wiped the tears from her cheeks once more. Knowing she had missed dinner and was going to receive a lecture from her mother for not returning home sooner, Usagi quietly stood from where she had been sitting, making her way to the tower's elevator.

Stepping into the elevator as the single door opened, Usagi tiredly exhaled, exhausted from her crying. Pressing the down button, she silently watched the doors soon close and the elevator beginning to lower towards the ground level. Gasping as her head started to throb with intense pain, the last thing she saw was her brooch expelling with intense energy before she was consumed by darkness. Collapsing onto the floor of the elevator, her royal insignia flared one last time on her forehead before slowly fading away.

* * *

**(Meanwhile at the Temple)**

"Minako-chan!" Artemis cried out, watching Minako suddenly collapse to the floor followed by Ami, Makoto, then Rei.

"What's happening?" Luna worriedly cried out, watching with shock as the four unconscious girls' insignias flared on their foreheads before fading away in a soft shimmer. Noticing Rei had reached for her transformation rod, Luna gasped in shock as the rod suddenly vanished. "No! Why is this happening? What could have caused this?" She asked with panic.

"The Outer Senshi, could the same thing be happening to them?" Artemis worriedly asked, then turned watching Sailor Pluto suddenly appearing before them in a panic.

"Luna-chan, Artemis-chan, the timeline it's-" Crying out at the intense pain, Sailor Pluto collapsed to her knees, her transformation fading along with her insignia before she collapsed forwards unconscious.

"No!" Luna cried out, tears streaking her cheeks. "What's happening Artemis?"

"I don't know, we need to find Usagi-chan." Artemis worriedly stated. "Could something have happened to the Princess?" He worriedly asked, seeing immediate worry and distress in Luna's eyes at the mention of their Princess.

"Usagi-chan!" Luna worriedly called out, turning to return home and check on her charge. Feeling something warm surrounding her, she looked down gasping in shock as warm energy began to encompass her. Abruptly looking over at Artemis, she saw that he was also radiating the same warm glow. "Artemis-chan!" She called out, before vanishing within the bright light.

* * *

Appearing on the shattered remains of the White Moon Kingdom, Luna and Artemis felt tears streaking their cheeks seeing their fallen Queen appear before them, tears streaking her own cheeks as she knelt down beside them.

"Queen Serenity-sama." Luna gasped as she and Artemis bowed. "What's happening?" She worriedly asked.

"Princess Serenity-sama, she unknowingly used the power of the ginzuishou." Queen Serenity softly stated distress in her voice. "She wished for the freedom to choose what her heart desires." She said sadly looking down. "I only wanted to help her finish her future with Prince Endymion-sama, I never meant for this to be a burden."

"I don't understand, Queen Serenity-sama." Luna stated, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Why would her relationship with the Prince be a burden?" Artemis worriedly asked.

"My daughter is in love with another." Queen Serenity said watching the two felines look at her in shock.

"Who else could it be?" Artemis asked, then noticed Luna tearfully look up at him. "Do you know?" He asked with shock.

"It couldn't be." Luna tearfully stated, shaking her head with uncertainty. "She assured me they were only friends."

"Who?" Artemis demanded, growing impatient. "Who would take the place of the Prince?"

"Kou Seiya." Luna softly stated, tearfully looking up to see Artemis' shocked look.

"What?" Artemis gasped, stunned by the answer. Turning his attention back to their fallen Queen, he shook his head with disbelief before he spoke. "What has happened to the Sailor Senshi? What exactly did Usagi-chan do? Can we reverse this effect?" He worriedly asked.

"The Sailor Senshi no longer possess their memories of Endymion-sama or Serenity-sama." Queen Serenity gently stated. "They will no longer possess their past or current memories of being Sailor Senshi or Guardians to the Princess." Lowering her gaze, she sadly exhaled before speaking once more. "They will have no memory of one another once they wake."

"No." Luna heartbrokenly gasped. "They have been through so much together." She sadly stated as she began to quietly cry. "This isn't fair, their bond with one another, their friendship, it was so pure."

"What about the Prince?" Artemis worriedly asked, watching their fallen Queen sadly shake her head in response before she spoke.

"Prince Endymion-sama will no longer remember anything." Queen Serenity sadly stated. "Please keep watch over them." She pleaded. "When this other appears, and he will in time, please do not interfere. This will need to be her choice to make, hers alone."

"What if an enemy appears?" Luna worriedly asked, watching her Queen sadly smile before she spoke.

"The desire to fight and defend, this desire will awaken them." Queen Serenity said, watching her two trusted advisers tearfully nod their heads. "Please return to them, continue to watch over them and help guide them through this time." She said extending her hand, a soft glow beginning to glow, gradually becoming brighter.

Closing their eyes at the intensity of the light, Luna and Artemis opened their eyes immediately noticing they were no longer at the temple. Seeing they were at the Starlight Tower, they gasped in shock, seeing their Princess lying unconscious on the ground outside the tower's elevator. Watching a security guard worriedly kneeling over her, they watched as the man called for help over his radio.

* * *

**(One Month Later)**

Glancing up as Usagi entered her bedroom, Luna meowed prompting her Princess to look at her. Seeing the teen proceed to her desk, she looked at her charge with annoyance as Usagi ignored her. 'This would be much easier if I could just speak with her.' She thought with frustration. Noticing Usagi touch her bow on her school uniform, she stopped while sadly watching her Princess for a moment. 'She senses something is missing.' She thought, remembering the ginzuishou and brooch had also vanished the day everyone's memories were erased.

"Luna-chan, I wish I could talk to you. There are just some things I cannot discuss with Okaa-san." Usagi softly sighed, noticing the small feline standing and watching her. "Come here, girl." She said while patting her hands together and making a soft clicking sound with her tongue.

'This is so demeaning.' Luna thought, as she immediately went to Usagi to make her charge stop the noises. Feeling Usagi lift her, she loudly purred feeling Usagi gently rub her behind her ears. Noticing Usagi remove a paper from her bag, she tried to see what was written on the paper. Impatiently swatting at the paper, Luna heard Usagi fuss at her to stop before she gently laughed. Managing to catch a glimpse of the paper, Luna was surprised to see the paper was a permission slip to join the high school baseball team. 'She's actually wanting to play a sport!' She thought with surprise, abruptly looking up at her friend.

"Alright, I need to study for my exam." Usagi sighed, gently setting Luna into the windowsill. Opening the window for Luna, she walked back towards her desk, stopping at one of her small shelves crammed full of abandoned manga. Lifting a small plastic case, she removed a CD before placing the disc into the player on her radio. Pressing the small play button she happily smiled as the music quietly played in the background as she began to study for her upcoming exam.

_Search for your love…Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta_

_Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi_

_Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (eien no Starlight)_

_Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute_

_Kuyashi namida koraeta dake_

_Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)_

'She must have really cared for him.' Luna sadly thought, seeing the small smile on her Princess' face as she was studying. 'Why? Why could I not see this before?' She sadly thought, wishing she had been more observant of her friend's feelings.

_Search for your love, sora no suishou_

_Search for your love, nakanaide kure_

_Search for your love, hontou wa_

_Dakishimetai no sa_

_Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)_

_Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)_

_Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)_

_Boku no purinsesu_

_Kotaete answer for me_

_Ima sugu answer for me_

_Kotaete answer for me_

_Yasashiku answer for me_

Jumping when Artemis suddenly jumped into the windowsill next to her, Luna noticed him smile and shake his head with amusement before motioning her to follow with a nod of his head. Glancing back at her Princess once more, Luna quietly followed Artemis from the bedroom, leaping out of the window onto a nearby tree branch.

_Tooi yozora kakenuketeku_

_Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima_

_Aitai to sasayaku (tsutaete yo Starlight)_

_Toki ga sugite otona ni naru_

_Boku wa yatto kizuita no sa_

_Tarinai kakera ni (soba ni ite Sweet heart)_

_Search for your love, gin no unabara_

_Search for your love, fune wa tadayou_

_Search for your love, kuruoshisa ni_

_Nagasarete yuku_

Noticing Luna leave with a white cat, Usagi quietly stood, curiously watching from the window as the two cats leapt from the tree. Smiling at how closely they walked beside one another down the driveway, she watched the two soon disappearing around the corner. 'It's really sad when my cat has found love before me.' She glumly thought, sighing in dismay before returned to her studies.

_Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)_

_Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)_

_Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)_

_Boku no purinsesu_

_Kotaete answer for me_

_Ima sugu answer for me_

_Kotaete answer for me_

_Yasashiku answer for me_

Leaning back in her chair, Usagi softly exhaled as tears shone in her eyes. 'Perhaps my true love will find me one day.' She thought as tears streaked her cheeks. 'He has to be out there somewhere, I just know it!' She thought with hope.

* * *

"Still nothing?" Artemis quietly asked, watching Luna sadly shake her head.

"No." Luna sadly responded, her mind getting lost in her thoughts. "Minako-chan and Rei-chan have found one another?" She asked, watching Artemis nod in confirmation.

"Yes, they ran into each other at the mall. Instantly connected, what about Makoto-chan and Ami-chan?"

"Nothing yet." Luna said with dismay. "I keep hoping Usagi-chan will reach out to them as she did before. She's the reason they all became friends in the first place."

"Something seems to be preventing her from doing this?" Artemis stated, thinking for a moment. "Perhaps the desire to find the remaining Senshi? That's why she was so drawn to them in the first place?" He suggested.

"Perhaps." Luna said with a soft sigh. "I just wish she would make some friends, go to the arcade, do something. She's always at home, she doesn't go out like she did before. Ikuko-san has even made comments about this introverted behavior."

"She's doing exceptionally better in school now since she's focused on her studies." Artemis replied with a chuckle, before quickly clearing his throat as Luna glared at him in response.

"She's not going to regain her memories if she continues to shut herself from the world." Luna snapped with aggravation.

"She has sports, perhaps Usagi-chan and Minako-chan will cross paths this way." Artemis stated with hope.

"One can only hope." Luna sighed, turning her sad gaze towards the afternoon sky. "When do you think they will return?"

"I don't know." Artemis replied, turning his gaze towards the sky. "In time, I suppose. We will just have to remain patient and let the fates take control. Everything will soon fall into place, you'll see." He encouraged, watching Luna smile at his words.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the Prologue. Keep an eye out for Chapter 1!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


End file.
